Co. Empire Veterans Society
The Co. Empire Veterans Society (CEVS) is a new society founded in 1744. Every member of the society must have served in the Co. Empire at one point (see requirements below). The society was founded by Lord Jeremiah Garland. About Us The Co. Empire is without doubt one of the greatest guilds that ever hit the Caribbean. It served as one of the most popular EITC guilds during which many consider the Golden Age of the EITC. Run by long time GM Benjamin Macmorgan, the Co. served as an example for many current EITC guilds, one of them being the name; the Co. Empire was the first EITC guild to use the word "Co." in the name, now many EITC guilds also use this. Bottom line, the Co. Empire is simply, in my and many other's opinions, the most successful EITC guild there ever was. In the CEVS, we stand by that belief. For those of you who were lucky enough to be in this marvelous guild, I recommend you join this society, as in it we bring back the memories of serving in the Co. and pay homage to the legacy it left behind. Requirements for Joining In order to join the Co. Empire Veterans Society, you must qualify for the requirements below: *Served in the Co. Empire (the original ''Co. Empire; not United Empire, Co. Republic, or any affiliations) *Been in the Co. Empire for ''at least ''two months; while also coming on actively *Been active in the guild as well (i.e., talked in guild chat a lot, attended meetings. If you were an officer, that also helps) Note: In order to join, you DO NOT have to be currently active on POTCO. If your pirate is terminated or you simply do not play anymore, you may still join the CEVS. Members If you qualify for the above requirements, you can join the CEVS! Just add your name to the list below and fill in the other boxes. Here are our current members: Co. Empire Hall of Fame Unfortunately, there are numerous legendary veterans of the Co. Empire who do not have wikia accounts. The CEVS still believes, though, that they should be honoured for their work in the Co. Empire. Below is the Co. Empire Hall of Fame, which holds the names of said Co. Empire Veterans. All members of the CEVS are automatically included in the CEHOF. We ask that if you know any past members of the Co. Empire who do not have wikias or are now deceased, please add their name, rank, position in the guild, and a little bit about them below. 1. Captain Andrew ''by Jeremiah Garland Rank: Officer Position: Long time second-in-command Bio: Captain Andrew is without doubt a true member of the Co. Empire. He was often referred to as "Benjamin's right-hand-man" due to his undying loyalty and devotion to the guild. Him, Macmorgan, and Garland together made up the power trio that ruled the Co. Empire during the EITC's Golden Age. Captain Andrew was organized, knew every member of the guild, always attended meetings, and never turned down a good battle on Tormenta. He was a very close friend to Lord Jeremiah Garland, his fellow triumphant. During the month-long prime minister elections, Garland, one of the contestants, selected none other than Captain Andrew as his running mate, and, with Garland's policies and Andrew's powerful speeches, the two were victorious by a landslide. After the fall of the Co. Empire, Andrew still remained loyal to Benjamin Macmorgan, joining his later guilds such as the United Empire. Nonetheless, Captain Andrew stands today as one of the most important figures in Co. Empire history. Sadly, reaching a Terrible fate. that fate was, The Termination... 2. Thomas Chipshot by Jeremiah Garland Rank: Officer Position: One of the top officers, head of military for a while Bio: Thomas Chipshot is a somewhat forgotten officer. He was with the guild since the very beginning, and showed steadfast loyalty till the end. He is perhaps best remembered for his gift of leading men on the battlefield, as he was made head general and strategy expert of the Co. Empire army, and was almost always victorious. He is considered underrated, as he seldom got to attend important meetings, but was still always there when we needed him most. He was personally a close friend to Lord Jeremiah Garland, as the two often talked about new ideas for the guild, and when the Co. Empire eventually fell, the two started their own guild for a short time (although it didn't really go anywhere, as Chipshot left the game soon after). Although many remember him as "just another officer" he was perhaps the most loyal man to Macmorgan, and always did his duties without question or hesitation. 3. Ben Costello by Jeremiah Garland Rank: Officer Position: One of the head officers, forth or fifth in command for a while Bio: Ben Costello. How could you describe him? Friend? Enemy? Ben was in the guild for a long time, serving as a high-ranked officer and one of the faces for the Co. Empire. He was quite the moody fellow, though. I remember when I first met him (before he was in the Co. Empire), I was already an officer for Macmorgan and saw him on Abassa Tortuga. I was asked to help recruit new members, and saw him dressed in the traditional EITC attire. I asked him, in whisper, if he was with the EITC. My response: "What do you think, noob? Aren't I wearing the EITC clothes? Isn't that obvious enough for you?". Eventually though, we persuaded him into joining the guild. He was already a legend in the EITC, as a soon found out, because he helped found it long ago. Because of this, he had quite the ego, and soon became power-hungry in the guild. He and I were against each other in the prime minister race, and when I won, he was quite furious. I couple times he'd demand to be second-in-command, as he always wanted more. A couple times, when he didn't get his way, he even left the guild. I remember one occasion when he made such a fuss that Benjamin even left the guild (needless to say, he joined back, though)! Now a few nice things about him: despite his constant thirst for power, he helped our guild grow as he brought much interest to the guild, never made anything boring, almost never missed a meeting, and fought hard in any wars we had. He still looms large as an EITC legend, serving as one of the founding members of the player-made EITC, and, even though he may have hated me, is still a good friend to me deep inside, as he brings back many fond memories. Category:Fan Groups Category:EITC Category:POTCO Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play